His Star
by toffee apple
Summary: Ignores HBP and DH. At the start of Harry's 7th year in Hogwarts, new friendships are made and some old ones are tested. As his friendship with Draco evolves, will Harry realize there is something more to it? Harry/Draco
1. Slytherin Civility

This story is an AU, since it completely ignores the existence of HBP and DH. It is set in Harry's seventh year. Home you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter**** 1: ****Slytherin****Civility**

It was unusually sunny that September day when our story starts. Harry Potter was outside with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, looking at the lake and the Giant Squid in its lazy play in the cold lake.

"Do you think it's sad?" asked Harry, not turning his gaze away from the big creature.

"What?" came a confused reply from his red-haired companion.

"Do you think it's sad? The Giant Squid, being here all alone without a partner of its kind."

"I dunno, Harry. Maybe it's – "

"Harry!"

A figure was running towards the pair's sitting space, and when he came to an abrupt stop, he took a few seconds to catch his breath. "Harry, I'm so sorry to interrupt," he looked up apologetically at Ginny and quickly switched his gaze at the green-eyed boy, "but the Headmaster's sent for you. He wants to speak with you immediately."

Harry groaned. "Thank you, Dennis." At that, the boy nodded and left in a hurry.

"What could he possibly want now?" Harry asked, annoyed. "I can't even spend a nice Saturday by the lake without interruptions." He picked himself from the ground and sighed. "I'll see you later, Gin, OK?"

Yeah, fine," Ginny replied. "You go ahead and see what's going on. It must be something important for you to be called in at such a short notice."

"OK, see you later, Gin," Harry said, and dragged himself towards the castle of Hogwarts.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was already saying the password to the familiar gargoyle before Dumbledore's office.

As he entered, he was surprised to hear voices. When he stepped inside, Harry saw Ron, Hermione and Draco Malfoy talking to the ancient Headmaster.

"Headmaster," Harry nodded respectfully, "Ron, Hermione. Malfoy."

"Oh, Harry, you're here. Good, then we can finally get this over with," Ron said with a disdainful look over at Malfoy's side, who was sitting away from the Gryffindors, separately on one side. Hermione threw a disapproving look at her boyfriend, but did not comment.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. Please sit down." He spelled an extra chair for Harry near the Slytherin, "Tea, lemon sherbet?"

Harry shook his head to indicate a negative answer. "No, thank you."

"Well then… let us begin," Dumbledore announced somewhat ceremoniously, with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't seem to understand…" said Harry after a few moments of silence. "What is it that you want from Ron, Hermione and me... and Malfoy? I'm a bit lost here…"

"Same here, Professor. What does Malfoy, of all people, have to do with any of us? We haven't done anything; we haven't lost any points…" Ron said.

"I want to tell you a story," Dumbledore began. He got up and started pacing around his office. "One which requires all of you to be present. It is of great importance that you all listen to what I have to say carefully.

He paced around a minute more, sorting through his thoughts, before finally he sat down in his chair and surveyed the room slowly.

"This is not at all easy to begin. Mr. Malfoy... I trust that you will continue as we had previously agreed upon?"

Draco nodded his head and looked away in an oddly uncharacteristic way.

"What does _he_ have to do with anything?" Ron spat out.

"Patience, Mr. Weasley, is a virtue," Dumbledore said, looking over his half-moon spectacles at the angry redhead. The Slytherin, whose presence was questioned, stayed silent at his side.

"Let Professor Dumbledore speak, honestly, Ron," Hermione admonished.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "Now...I trust you all remember the events in the end of your fifth year well." When all four nodded, the Headmaster continued, "It was a trying period for many of us. I had spent, unsuccessfully, much of your fifth year looking for something – a solution – to our greatest problem. Lord Voldemort, it seemed, was always one step ahead of us, if not two. During the summer after your fifth year there seemed to be nothing new and hopeful before me. I had been looking for a miracle. I had done research like I had never before. The task before me was not easy. I'm not happy to admit that I had nothing. Professor Snape's position was discovered by Voldemort and we lost a very significant spy in Voldemort's ranks.

That summer also happened to be a big initiation into Voldemort's ranks. He wanted to expand the circle of his followers. Foolishly, young boys and girls - many of them still students of this very school – entered his service. Voldemort was mistaken to admit members so young, but he could not see, blinded by his fears and hatred. On our side, the situation seemed to not be solvable.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, we defeated Voldemort. And I must, simply must tell you why."

"We all know why, Professor," Hermione interrupted. "Those books, the journals and the information you had given us. It was because of yo– "

"Not quite, Miss Granger. As I have mentioned, I had hoped to find a miracle. Alas, I had not, but it found me." Dumbledore stopped and motioned with his hand towards the young Slytherin.

"Right," Draco coughed and got up from his chair to pace around like Dumbledore had done earlier. "You're probably thinking I've gone mad or something. I haven't, of that you can be assured." Draco sat down.

"Ever since I was born, I was brought up to think a certain way and act accordingly. When you live in a family of wealth and power, you learn to get everything you want. My father was always good to me, always gave me what I wanted. I trusted his judgement without question. And I wanted to please him more than anything. What I'm trying to say is that I lived in a world where everything was perfect and where my father was always right.

The most difficult thing I have ever done was when I broke free from all of that. It was when I finally matured enough to realize in what kind of world I was living and what a fool I'd been. I don't think you can imagine… my father was talking about this thing or that, something about the Dark Lord and what I'd have to do to prove my loyalty in his service and belief in his cause. I didn't think I could ever do that. I did, eventually..." he whispered the last words.

"It was then when I had told my father I would go shopping, but instead, I had owled Professor Dumbledore from Diagon's Alley and told him everything. The beginning of sixth year, I was called to his office and we talked about my future prospects… virtually nonexistent if I decided to disobey my father openly… but I was to get my Mark that same day. I had a portkey which I had to use at midnight.

I didn't know what to do. Professor Dumbledore talked to me about my options." Draco laughed, "Fine options, indeed. I didn't want, didn't think I could, but I agreed to use the portkey and pretend like everything was just like before," he laughed a bitter laugh. "And I continued to play a part. Funny, actually, how that happened to me…" Draco trailed off.

"Anyway, I continued to use my connection to help in any way possible. It was the most terrible experience in my life. Well… second most terrible, actually…" Draco coughed.

I didn't want anyone to know. No one, especially the_ Golden Trio_. Professor Dumbledore got me a job. I must have copied a hundred books from Father's library and asked a million questions, along with the reports… They never suspected. I was just young and eager to know everything about the Dark Lord's greatness. Pathetic.

I guess everything I found out paid off in the end because we found a way to kill him without too much damage to the good party, and we had saved some lives."

"Wait, wait… so what you're saying is that, essentially, you found the spell Harry used on Voldemort?" Hermione asked, astonished.

"No, Professor Dumbledore did that. I gave him the material."

"Wow." Hermione said.

"Granger, are you speechless?!" Malfoy smirked.

"I guess I am, Malfoy. I would have never thought–"

"I don't believe it! You tell us all of his and what now? Do you expect us to love you and worship you forever for being a git and terrorizing us for five straight years, Malfoy? Do you want us to kiss the hem of your robes in gratitude now? Just because you got cold feet and ran away from your little gang doesn't mean –"

"Shut it, Ron! Don't be like that. Harry was right, can't you see? He knew all along that Malfoy was up to something," Hermione turned to Draco, "I would have never expected something like this from you. I want you to know that you have my gratitude regardless of previous issues between us."

"Thank you, Granger. Don't be overdramatic, Weasley. I don't expect anything. I know what a bastard I've been. But I _am_ sorry. I had a whole year to reflect on that and grow up. People DO change and they do realize they made mistakes. You never deserved to be treated the way I had treated you. I don't expect us to be buddy-buddy all of a sudden, but I'd like to try to change the relationship between us. If it's not such a trouble to you, Weasley."

The tips of Ron's ears went red. "I don't know about that, Malfoy. You've insulted me and my family how many times. Do you think I could simply forget that just because you apologized?!"

"Not forget, but you could maybe try with forgiving. Don't think it's something I really need you to do. I apologized and I'm truly sorry. However, I'll live without your forgiveness, too, you know. My life continues."

"Joy. I'm so happy for you, Malfoy," Ron said sarcastically.

"Now, now, boy," Dumbledore cut in. "Please stop arguing. It's a fine day outside. You have a lot to say to each other. There could be a great friendship in the making."

Draco and Ron seriously doubted that.

"We've all made mistakes in our lives. Seventeen is too young an age to be resentful and hold grudges like these. Friendship, and love, can be found in the most unexpected of places. It is on us to forgive those who are sincere and look brightly into the future."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said sincerely. "I'd like to talk to you, Malfoy. I want to hear more about the research you'd done."

"Sure, Granger."

"If we're gonna be friends… or something… then you'd better call me Hermione."

"You can call me Draco, too," he held his hand out for her and she shook it firmly in an agreement.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, you're impossible," Ron sighed.

"Have you grown nothing, Ronald Bilius Weasley?" Hermione admonished. "Stop being so petty and childish! You fought in a war and you're of age, but I don't see you acting accordingly!"

"Uh, oh, time to run, Weasley. You're being yelled at by your girlfriend," Draco snickered.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron yelled and went red.

From the far end of the room, there came a laugh. Harry was standing by the window, turned to look outside the window and no one had noticed him getting up.

"Harry! I completely forgot you were here. You haven't uttered a single word," Hermione noticed.

"No, I haven't."

"How do you feel about this, Harry?" she asked.

Harry walked up to Draco and whispered, "I knew you were up to something." And with a single 'Excuse me' he was out of the room.

Seeing Draco's astonished look, Hermione explained, "He just needs some time alone to think about this. When we started sixth year, Harry told Ron and me that you were 'up to something', but we just laughed him off. He was paranoid. Then, one day, he saw you going to Professor Dumbledore's office. He followed you a couple times and we figured out you were meeting. He told us, but we didn't take it too seriously. I think that's when… that's when everything changed. He didn't think you were up to anything bad. He didn't tell us, but I think he hoped you changed sides. I don't know what was going around his head exactly…"

"You're saying that he was _stalking_ me?" Draco asked.

"No, not really... he was just a little bit…"

"Bloody obsessed!" Ron continued. "He kept talking about you. Malfoy this and Malfoy that! I was relieved when he started dating Ginny so he had another thing to think about, really…"

"I think Harry is happy to hear this. Just give him a bit of time," Hermione explained.

Harry would often sit by the lake now. Ever since last year, it's been a habit of his. He liked the calm and the open space. It gave him the illusion of freedom He also came here to think. He thought about many things, but there were some things which invaded his train of thought frequently. It seemed to be Draco Malfoy, as of late.

"What happens now?" asked a voice, making Harry up from his reverie. He turned around and noticed he was no longer alone.

"I don't know, Malfoy," Harry replied. Maybe you could enlighten me, because I'm coming up blank."

Draco sighed and laid himself to Harry's right side. "I was hoping we could at least try to be civil to each other. Now that you know I'm on your side, we could stop keeping up with this…hostility."

"We haven't kept up with this hostility since last year, Malfoy. You're still yourself, though. The fact that you've changed sides doesn't mean you had an extreme personality makeover."

"No, it doesn't . I'm still a Slytherin and I'm still as gorgeous as ever –"

"And as modest as ever, I see!" Harry chuckled.

"Really, Potter, do you know nothing?"

"Harry, my name's Harry," he corrected.

"OK then, _Harry_." Draco smirked. "Friends?" He held out his hand for the second time to Harry and this time the Gryffindor boy took it in a firm grasp.

"Friends," Harry repeated. "But what about your parents? Haven't you thought about it?"

"Of course I have. And I don't care. They can go to hell, for all I care. Father's in Azkaban, as you know. Mother… I…I don't need to keep up the pretense. I'm pretending enough, I don't need another thing to lie about or hide. If anyone has any problem with me, then let them. I'm safe, at least in here."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

It seemed to have gone forever before either one of the boys spoke again. The day was slowly giving in to the night when words found them again.

"So, what do I hear about you stalking me?" Draco laughed and raised his eyebrow.

"Argh," Harry groaned and blushed. "That must have come from Ron. He has this ridiculous idea – I did _not_ stalk you! I was only –"

"Following me around all the time, talking about me nonstop… if I didn't know any better, Harry, I'd say you were a member of my fan club."

"You do _not_ have a fan club!"

"What if I do?" Draco laughed, "Would you be jealous that I'm stealing your members?"

"I do not have a – oh," Harry stopped.

"Yes, you do."

"You can have it, Draco."

The Slytherin boy smiled, but said nothing.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing," he replied. "It's only… you just called me Draco."

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, Draco said and propped himself up on the elbows to look at the sky. Harry followed.

"It's late. I think we should go. We missed dinner," Harry explained.

"Shit! We did," Draco yelled. "Potter, you're a bad influence. I don't think we should hang out anymore."

"If there's anyone who could say this, then it's me," Harry smiled. "I'm the _Golden_ Boy, remember?"

"Right, you are. What was I thinking?" Draco asked, getting up from the ground and holding his hand out to help Harry.

"You were thinking wrong. You're the sly Slytherin," Harry explained and took Draco's outstretched hand.

"Why, thank you!" Draco laughed.

"I don't think that was a compliment, Malfoy,"

"No, I'm sure it wasn't," Draco said and they walked together towards the grand entrance of Hogwarts.


	2. New Beginnings

Hi, guys! Thank you for your reviews (few, but thanks anyway!), here is the next chapter. It's shorter, but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. Seeing as I'm quite busy, I'd rather not have you wait any longer. Please read it and leave me a review. I'd really appreciate it. :)

BY the way, I am not a native speaker and I don't have a beta, so I hope you'll forgive me for my mistakes.

**Chapter 2**** – New Beginnings**

"We're supposed to be friends now?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time that morning. The boys were dressing for breakfast the day after the big talk in the Headmaster's office. Harry sighed and plopped himself on the bed gracelessly, trying to put his right sock on. From the other end of the room, Neville yawned and pulled the curtains from his bed off.

"Friends with whom?" He asked curiously, peering at the boys sleepily. Seamus and Dean appeared in the room, already dressed for the day to come.

"It's nothing," Ron said when he noticed that Harry and him had an audience. He huffed and went on with fixing his tie.

"Friends with Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. He decided to tell his Gryffindor friends that Draco and he had a truce. He wasn't going to explain completely, but he wanted his mates to know. "Listen, Draco and we," he said, motioning between Ron and himself, "talked yesterday and we decided to put this animosity behind us. Draco apologized to us… He's really changed."

"Harry…? Are you sure you're well?" Dean asked, waving his hands in front of Harry. "You're saying that you want us to be friends with Malfoy?"

"I'm not asking you anything. I'm just saying that we talked. He's changed," Harry explained, "You should give him a chance."

"Blimey, Harry, are you sure?" asked Seamus. He looked at Harry with wide eyes, awaiting his reply curiously.

"People change. Just… don't be mean to him from now on. Draco is making an effort and I think we'll be friends. Don't let that surprise you."

"Is it Draco already? You sure are getting friendly quickly," Dean commented and laughed.

Seamus smiled. "You know how Harry and Malfoy have always had strong feelings towards each other," he provided helpfully. "You can't expect it to go any other way now."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I just mean," Seamus explained patiently, in the way one would talk to a small child, "that Malfoy and you have always… let me use the word… hated each other. The presence of the other has always been … a strong emotional factor between you two. It was all wasted while Malfoy was being an arsehole. Now that he, as you say, is not, everything is changing and you're applying these strong emotions to a better use."

"Blimey, mate, have you been spending time with my girlfriend lately?" asked Ron. He looked like he'd just seen a three-headed spider. He let go of the tie he had previously been trying to fix and openly started at his housemate.

"I'm just using common sense," Seamus laughed. "Let's go, we're going to be late for breakfast.

"I'm starving!" Neville commented from behind. Harry just stood with his mouth open, like a goldfish. Coming near, Neville put his hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him towards the door. "Come on, Harry, breakfast's waiting."

It was odd, Harry thought, searching for the blond boy in the crowd of Slytherins in the Great Hall, how he wanted to spot Malfoy as soon as he entered the Hall. Maybe Seamus was right, he had strong emotions towards this particular Slytherin. It surprised him, too, how easily he wanted to become friends with him, but he was actually pleased about it. His eyes flashed when he noticed Draco on the far end, right opposite to where Harry was sitting, so he could look directly at him, provided that the other chair opposite Draco at the Slytherin table stayed empty. He hadn't noticed before that he had a clear view of his new friend. Harry looked at Draco and smiled up at him openly. Draco returned with a small, more reserved smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Harry? Harry, have you been listening to a word I said?" Ginny Weasley asked. She was sitting next to him so she put her hand on his thigh to get his attention.

"Uh… sorry?" asked confusedly. He put his spoon down and turned to his girlfriend.

"I asked if it was true that you and Malfoy are friends all of a sudden." Ginny repeated. She looked at Harry expectedly.

"Word's spreading fast," Harry murmured, "And I am not even sure myself." He took his spoon again and played around with the porridge. It suddenly wasn't as appealing as before. What if Draco didn't want everyone to know all of a sudden? He looked up, but Draco was eating his food, unconcerned, while not paying attention to Pansy who was chatting animatedly, waving her arms around. He smirked at something she said and mouthed a short reply, to which Pansy looked at him with shock, and stopped talking. Harry wish he had the ability to read lips.

Owls, hundreds of them, came swooping in, carrying post for their respective owners. Harry didn't expect to get anything, he rarely got post. However, a small owl which appeared to be one of the school owls landed right next to his goblet on the right.

But before he even got to unfolding the piece of parchment the small bird gave him, he realized there was a lot of commotion in the Great Hall.

"Harry, you won't believe this!" Hermione shrieked, holding out the Daily Prophet in her hand, which she had just ripped out from the hands of a sixth year Gryffindor boy sitting next to her.

"What is it?" he asked in wonder.

_A NEW BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN_

_Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback __and __Antonin Dolohov__ have e__scaped from the wizading prison – Azkaban. The specific time of their escape is unknown, although it is believed that they escaped sometime between 7 and 10 PM yesterday night. The__i__r __guards – Jeremy __Greenwacke__, Benedict __Brance__ and __Emery__McHaglair__were found dead near the cells. _

_The __Aurors__ are doing everything within their power__s__ to find the ex Death Eaters, imprisoned for joining the service of Lord __Voldemort__ and __committing__ numerous crimes in his name __until 1997._

_This is the third organized escape since this summer. We were unable to get an official statement from the Ministry of Magic__ on how three heavily guarded and extremely dangerous Azkaban prisoners were able to break free, especially after two very similar incidents happening not long ago. W__e advise everyone to contact the __Auror Department immediately__ if they have any information about the prisoners' whereabouts. _

"I can't believe it!" Harry yelled angrily. "Can't they do their job at all?"

"I know. Everything's been rubbish lately. It all looks like they had inside help. Come on, so many prisoners just walking out?" Ron cried out. "How d'you think Malfoy's taking the news?" He nodded in Draco's direction.

"Merlin! Draco!" Harry exclaimed and looked at him. Draco looked as white as a sheet. His eyes were frantically scanning an article before him. The fork he was holding in his hand fell on the plate with a clatter. A few of his Slytherin classmates said something, but it didn't seem like Draco was listening to them at all. If possible, his face turned even whiter and his eyes bigger than before. He got up from his seat quickly and rushed out of the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him.

Harry, not thinking, ran after the blond. "Harry, where are you going?!" yelled voices after him. The only thing Harry knew was that he had to do _something_.

"I'll be right back," he assured them and rushed out, heads turning in his direction.

Harry didn't know what he was supposed to do or say, he just knew he had to find Draco. He may have been angry about the Death Eaters, but Lucius Malfoy was Draco's father. He couldn't imagine himself in that situation.

"Draco?" he called. "Draco?" No o ne answered. Harry followed the path he thought Draco most likely used and ran, wishing he had the Marauders' Map with himself. "Malfoy!"

'He couldn't have gone anywhere far,' Harry thought, 'I went right after him.' And right Harry was. He found the Slytherin sitting on the table in one of the empty classrooms.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Drinking martini. What does it look like, Potter?" Draco retorted snidely. He turned his back on Harry.

"Right, stupid question," Harry said quietly. He kicked himself inwardly for being so poor at this. Fidgeting with a piece of his robes, he came closer to Draco. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, Potter?" Draco asked coldly, "It's not your fault. Not everything is about you, you know."

Harry cringed. "Look," he breathed in, "I went to find you and see if you were OK. I know that the papers… I know it must not be easy to find out about it in the papers."

"How do you _think_ I'm feeling? As you see, I'm just _peachy_."

"That was uncalled for! Go ahead and take your anger on me, but it won't make things better; it will only make them worse! How do you think I am feeling?! It isn't exactly nice to see prisoners running loose!" Harry yelled and clenched his fists. He was doing everything in his power to control his anger, but it didn't seem to be working so well. "If you want to be a jerk, FINE. But don't expect me to put up with it. We're supposed to me trying to be friends over here, or at least that's how I understood it! The only thing I wanted was to talk, you don't have to act so stupidly!"

"I don't want to talk! I want be left alone," Draco answered.

"Fine, do it your way," Harry said, resigned. He turned on his heel and walked to the door.

"Wait," Draco called out. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Then _how_ do you mean it?"

"I'm tired. I'm tired of everything. Of my father, of the Death Eaters... of everything. I did not expect this to happen. And just when I thought I could lie back and relax, he's out of Azkaban," Draco explained.

Harry signed and sat next to Draco on the table. "He won't stay free for long. They'll find him, I'm sure they will."

"You don't get it! It's dangerous, I'm in danger. If he finds out what I did and that we're friends, he will do everything in his power to stop it. Capturing him again won't be a piece of cake. He knows what he's doing.

"What can happen to you in Hogwarts? It's a safe place," Harry commented. "And if… if you think you'd not be… friends with us, then that's fine. If you think that will make you safer," Harry said uneasily.

"Of course it would make me safer," Draco replied, "but that's not the point. I'm not backing out. I just think it won't be easy."

"I'm actually really glad we're working on our friendship and I'm glad you don't want to back out. Hey, you might just learn something good from us Gryffindors."

Draco smirked, "You mean, how to get in trouble and behave recklessly? I think it's already starting to show." Draco bit his lip nervously, which Harry thought was very uncharacteristic, coming from the blond Slytherin.

"Don't worry. They'll find him. And what does it matter to him? I thought he was all for you marrying a nice, pureblood witch and continuing the Malfoy line. Someone like, say, Parkinson."

"Potter, don't be so disgusting!" Draco yelled and Harry, who was starting to laugh. "I don't think I'll be a Malfoy long enough to provide an heir, willingly, or otherwise."

"The thought of little Malfoy-Parkinsons makes me queasy," Harry commented under his breath.

"Lucius doesn't mind. Love is a fairytale. Fairytales are not real. Marriage, on the other hand, is a business deal. As long as the family is wealthy and profitable, it's in his best interest," Draco said thoughtfully. "My mother and he had an arranged marriage, too."

"I don't think I could ever do that, go through with it," Harry whispered.

"Well, then it's a good thing I won't have to, isn't it?" Draco asked. "Neither will you."

"Well, that's certainly a good thing."

"You'll marry Weaselette and have little redhead babies with her," Draco said bitterly. He jumped off the table and headed out the door. Harry followed shortly after.

"Don't call her Weaselette! She's my girlfriend!" Harry yelled and Draco waved him off with his right hand. "I didn't say I would marry her. We're seventeen, for Merlin's sake."

Draco stopped thoughtfully, "Can you see yourself with her eventually? Growing old and stuff?"

"With Ginny? I… I don—"

"You see, that's where you and I are different. That's why most of the world and I are different. I wouldn't waste my time and energy dating someone I wasn't sure I wanted to keep around forever. What's the point of going through that trouble if you knew you would eventually part ways, possibly in a bad way? Do you just say 'Oh, she has some flaws, but she's good until I find my soul mate. It's experience.' Is it really worth it? Think about that, Gryffindor."

Before Harry had time to reply, Draco had already disappeared around the corner.

------------------

Please take your time to review. It doesn't take so long, and I'd appreciate knowing that you've read and liked it… or hated it, maybe.


End file.
